wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Hell in a Cell 2011
Hell in a Cell (2011) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE and presented by WowWee's Light Strike that took place on October 2, 2011 at the New Orleans Arena in New Orleans, Louisiana. It was the third annual Hell in a Cell event. Seven matches took place at the event. The event received 182,000 pay-per-view buys, down from 210,000 buys the previous year. Event summary Air Boom vs Dolph Ziggler & Jack Swagger Using their cohesion as a unit as well as their fast-paced, agile style of competition and great communication inside the squared circle, WWE Tag Team Champions Kofi Kingston and Evan Bourne brought the boom to the bayou and defeated Jack Swagger & United States Champion Dolph Ziggler to retain the titles. After weeks of vying for the managerial services of Vickie Guerrero, Jack Swagger recently got his wish, but his uneasy alliance with The Queen Cougar’s first client, Dolph Ziggler, was certainly a determining factor in the outcome of this contest. Perhaps Vickie’s inexperience managing tag teams played also played a role, but the chemistry between the WWE Tag Team Champions, Air Boom, allowed them to secure the win and continue their reign as the most impressive pairing in recent history. Days before, Vickie assisted Swagger in earning a victory over Bourne in singles competition on SmackDown, but even her unmistakable screech wasn’t enough to slow down the high-flying championship duo, with Bourne getting retribution by and pinning Swagger at WWE Hell in a Cell, following an amazing reversal off of a double-team effort. In an interview with WWE.com, Vickie noted that her dream would be to put together a stable that would rival the legendary “Heenan Family,” led by the incomparable Bobby “The Brain” Heenan. Swagger, her latest client, even went so far as to compare her to the great managers of the past. However, her track record is suspect, especially when it involves her clients teaming together against the tag team champions, and the loss at WWE Hell in a Cell only adds another blemish to they record. The apparent uneasiness between Ziggler and The All-American American is something that Vickie Guerrero will certainly have to work on, and help them find success together as a pair. After all, legendary tag teams of the past such as Demolition and The Hart Foundation had excellent managers early in their careers with Mr. Fuji and Jimmy Hart, respectively. Both of these great tag teams of the past also had phenomenal chemistry with one another, something that is clearly evident with Air Boom and of great potential for Ziggler & Swagger. If Vickie Guerrero can channel her inner Heenan, and help build chemisty between Swagger and Ziggler as a unit, just as she has for the U.S. Champion as a single competitor and other Superstars such as Edge in the past, she may indeed match the triumphs of managers such as “The Brain.” Kelly Kelly vs Beth Phoenix The third time was the charm for Beth Phoenix at WWE Hell in a Cell. Thanks to some help from her crafty friend, Natalya, The Glamazon finally defeated Kelly Kelly for her first Divas Championship. With Eve cheering her on, Kelly Kelly put up a strong fight against Beth, but once The Glamazon locked her into the same devastating, scream-inducing hold Natalya had her in a few days earlier on SmackDown, Kelly Kelly’s hopes of retaining the title began to crumble. She crawled toward the ropes, forcing Beth’s punishing hold to be broken, but as the WWE official’s back was turned, warning The Glamazon about her in-ring behavior, Natalya sneakily smashed Kelly Kelly with a microphone. WWE’s first third-generation Diva then hit the mat with the mic so the WWE official didn’t see her match-changing actions. This left the Divas Champion powerless, allowing Beth to capitalizeand hit her with a vicious Glam Slam for the long-awaited victory. Kelly Kelly has had the upper hand over Beth for months, defending the butterfly-emblazoned title against her for two consecutive pay-per-views. Beth called these wins by the “Barbie doll” “fluke victories,” and was sure it was only a matter of time before she’d finally become Divas Champion. With her victory at WWE Hell in a Cell, Beth and Natalya are one step closer to achieving their goal of changing the face of the Divas Division by ridding it of its so-called “Cinderellas,” such as Kelly Kelly. Beth, a former three-time Women’s Champion, begins her reign as Divas Champion with Natalya by her side, ready to lead the charge of a “pin-up strong” division on Raw SuperShow Monday nights at 9/8 CT on USA Network. Results * Tag team match for the WWE Tag Team Championship: Air Boom (Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston) © defeated Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger (with Vickie Guerrero) * 'Singles match for the WWE Divas Championship: 'Beth Phoenix (with Natalya) defeated Kelly Kelly © (with Eve Torres) Image gallery HIAC11 Photo 136.jpg HIAC11_Photo_137.jpg HIAC11_Photo_138.jpg HIAC11_Photo_139.jpg HIAC11_Photo_140.jpg HIAC11_Photo_141.jpg HIAC11_Photo_142.jpg HIAC11_Photo_143.jpg HIAC11_Photo_144.jpg HIAC11_Photo_145.jpg HIAC11_Photo_146.jpg HIAC11_Photo_147.jpg HIAC11_Photo_148.jpg HIAC11_Photo_149.jpg HIAC11_Photo_150.jpg HIAC11_Photo_151.jpg HIAC11_Photo_152.jpg HIAC11_Photo_153.jpg HIAC11_Photo_154.jpg HIAC11_Photo_155.jpg HIAC11_Photo_156.jpg HIAC11_Photo_157.jpg HIAC11_Photo_158.jpg HIAC11_Photo_159.jpg HIAC11_Photo_160.jpg HIAC11_Photo_161.jpg HIAC11_Photo_162.jpg HIAC11_Photo_163.jpg HIAC11_Photo_164.jpg Media Category:2011 pay-per-view events Category:Vickie Guerrero Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Natalya Category:Kelly Kelly Category:Eve Torres Category:WWE pay-per-view events